


Hershey

by MockeryLloyd



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Caretaking, Diapers, Hedgehogs, Kid Fic, Light-Hearted, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MockeryLloyd/pseuds/MockeryLloyd
Summary: Hershey is a small, white hedgehog with a limited mindset, but a warm heart. Upon his arrival to meet his new family, Hershey is left with the ultimate lifeform himself, who seemed a little uptight to meet him.However, it becomes no surprise when Hershey heals Shadow with the magic-induced power of emotional mending.
Kudos: 2





	Hershey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleTongue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTongue/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sunshine Cockatiel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267544) by [LittleTongue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTongue/pseuds/LittleTongue). 



> Hello, all.  
> I decided to make another story again, but this time for a character that I had created since June, I assume. I always garnered the idea of somehow having Team Dark encounter someone in Mobius, particularly a child. 
> 
> So, here are a section of stories of what they'll probably do.

The small white Hedgehog sat silently on a bench out in the hallway, where the office was located. He listened patiently as the everlasting chatter of adults murmured through the doors. During his wait, Hershey stared at the clear bleakness of the orphanage walls, taking notice of the millions of sleepless hours he spent at this facility.

As the murmurs died down, he heard the opposing group of grown-ups voice their agreements and the headmistress hobbled over to the door. Coming out, she approached Hershey with a patronizing smile.

Much to his ire and irritation, she introduced the accepting family to the young one, who began to don a surprised look as he inspected each and every one of them. "Hershey, this is your new family." The headmistress motioned her feathery arm towards a trio of Mobians - one was a black and red hedgehog, who casted a malevolent scowl that illuminated a red, ominous light in the kid's direction. 

The second one was a female bat - very busty, but not too exposing. The last one was a gigantic red robot, who had an omega symbol on one of his shoulders. As shy as he is, Hershey looked sheepishly up at all three of them, who exchanged curious glances with him across the orphanage. "Hershey has been in and out of homes, but was never given a real one," the lady spoke, "but from what I'm seeing, it's a loving sight."

Hershey fiddled with his thumbs a little in anticipation, until he saw the Mobian Bat smiling, and starting to open her mouth to speak. "He's adorable!" She began, walking over to the white hedgehog and hugging him. "We will take him! What do you think, Shadow?"

The black hedgehog scoffed a little, while Omega voiced his agreement. Rouge patted Hershey on the head and turned to face the headmistress. "How much you want for the kid?"

"Oh, it doesn't work like that! You just take him in, simple as that!"

-

After the long conversation that happened between the headmistress and Rouge, they stepped out of the rundown building and packed themselves into the office deep black minivan. Shadow slides the door open puts Hershey onto the dark grey/red car seat built entirely for him, buckling him in.

At this moment, great joy had swept over Hershey as he was finally being accepted to a permanent family. Spending countless years inside of the Mobian orphanage had been tiresome and troubling, and now it will be over.

Hershey was getting accepted into... Team Dark?

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, there are no sexual overtones...


End file.
